Power Electronic products are being required to provide higher circuit and power density, and to operate at higher and higher frequencies. This has created a trend toward more integration, higher circuit and power density, and more complete “systems-in-package” (SiP). Ideal packaging is at the semiconductor and component level. Semiconductor packages are typically assembled using highly automated manufacturing. Semiconductor packages are typically low cost with proven performance and reliability. Innovative package architecture can capitalize on proven package technologies and manufacturing infrastructure to create high power products and to increase operating frequencies, efficiencies and power densities. These improvements can enable lower package resistance, inductance, power dissipation and circuit density, and are often applicable to both high power and lower signal level devices.